The Twelve Cartoons of Christmas
by Boolia
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas cartoon style!


The Twelve Cartoons of Christmas

_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me, a partridge on the Perry!_

Dr. D places partridge on Perry's tangerine bill. The platypus didn't look amuse.

Dr. D: "_The platypus!"_

_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me, two famous video game plumbers,_

Mario and Luigi wave_._

Mario: "You toilet's clog up? We'll unclog them!"

_And a Partridge on the Perry!_

_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me, three magical fairies_

Cosmo: "We're the magical fairies of which she speaks!"

Wanda_:" You bet!"_

Poof: "_Poof, poof"_!

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, four crime fighting penguins._

The penguins burst in with their fighting positions_. _Skipper sees that it's safe.

Skipper: "The coast is clear! Just smile and wave men, _smile and wave_."

The penguins wave.

_Three magical fairies,_

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… five yellow Pichus_!

Pichu: "_Reveilimgs my clomes_!"

Pichu copies ran amuck, making their Pichu noises as they went.

_Four crime fighting penguins, _

_Three magical fairies,_

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, six Kirby transformations_,

Kirby: "_Poyo!"_

_Five yellow Pichus,_

_Four crime fighting penguins,_

_Three magical fairies,_

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven main SpongeBob characters,_

SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton wave.

Gary: "_Meow."_

_Six Kirby transformations,_

_Five yellow Pichus!_

_Four crime fighting penguins,_

_Three magical fairies,_

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, eight of Jimmy Neutron's inventions,_

Jimmy: "My hypo beam, shrink way, Super -Bubble -Gum- Mobile, Neutonic Burping Soda, Time- Machine Microwave, Plant Eliminator, Brain Drain 8000, Book Gum, and of course my trusty pal Goddard."

Goddard_: "Arf, arf_! "

_Seven main SpongeBob characters,_

_Six Kirby transformations,_

_Five golden Pichus!_

_Four crime fighting penguins,_

_Three magical fairies,_

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, nine of Garfield's lives_,

Garfield: "A cat can have so many lives."

_Eight of Jimmy Neutron's inventions,_

_Seven main SpongeBob characters,_

_Six Kirby transformations,_

_Five yellow Pichus!_

_Four crime fighting penguins,_

_Three magical fairies,_

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, ten years of SpongeBob on the air!_

_Nine of Garfield's lives,_

_Eight of Jimmy Neutron's inventions,_

_Seven main SpongeBob characters,_

_Six Kirby transformations,_

_Five yellow Pichus! _

_Four crime fighting penguins,_

_Three magical fairies,_

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me, eleven reasons why Dr. D won't give her daughter a car,_

Dr. D: "Well it's _complicated!_ _First,_ I have to take my scooter to the car place, _next,_ I have to park my scooter, _then,_ I have to enter the store, I have to look at a billion cars, _then I have to_…I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Vanessa: "_Yes you are dad, yes you are_!"

Dr. D: "Well you get my drift, it's complicated, _alright_?!"

_Ten years of SpongeBob on the air,_

_Nine of Garfield's lives,_

_Eight of Jimmy Neutron's inventions,_

_Seven main SpongeBob characters,_

_Six Kirby transformations,_

_Five yellow Pichus! _

_Four crime fighting penguins,_

_Three magical fairies,_

_Two famous video game plumbers,_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, twelve Politoeds a hopping!_

Politoeds bouncing: "_Politoed, Politoed_!"

_Eleven reasons why Dr. D won't give her daughter a car,_

_Ten years of SpongeBob on the air,_

_Nine of Garfield's lives,_

_Eight of Jimmy Neutron's inventions,_

_Seven main SpongeBob characters,_

_Six Kirby transformations,_

_Five yellow Pichus!_

_Four crime fighting penguins_

_Three magical fairies_

_Two famous video game plumbers_

_And a partridge on the Perry!_

Dr. D: _The platypus_!

_Happy holidays, Boolia_


End file.
